


Closure

by tststs



Category: Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tststs/pseuds/tststs
Summary: Closure [noun] - the feeling or act of bringing an unpleasant situation, time, or experience to an end, so that you are able to start new activities (c) Cambridge dictionary





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Все персонажи вымышлены, все совпадения случайны, однажды я научусь придумывать своих героев, а не тырить имена у рандомных мужиков, но, кажется, не сегодня.  
Публикации: Этот шыдевр не подлежит опубликованию.  
Рейтинг: Рейтинг самых сексуальных мужчин по версии журнала Glamour в 2017 году возглавил Джейми Дорнан.  
Посвящение: Тебе. И тебе еще. И мне.
> 
> 14.08.2018

Звук пришедшего сообщения. И еще.  
\- ...пор прошло сто лет, мы изменились оба.  
...  
\- ...вижу, что мы оба были неправы.  
На экране телефона высветились одно за другим уведомления, и Дима не хотел, не собирался в это лезть, но успел взглядом зацепить концовки сообщений. Он не читает чужие переписки, кем нужно быть, чтобы так низко пасть, просто так вышло: Антон вышел заплатить за парковку и оставил телефон на сидении. Не его дело, но номер Дима на всякий случай запомнил.

Оба были неправы.

Да иди ты в сраку.  
Вернулся Антон, привычно сетуя на непродуманность обустройства городской среды.

\- Главное, я должен заранее знать, сколько времени мне понадобится. Скажем, если я заплатил за два часа, а обернулся за час, то никто мне деньги не вернет. А если я заплатил за час, а уехал через час пятнадцать, то меня оштрафуют, опять плати. Минуточку, проконсультируюсь со своим экстрасенсом, как поступить. А он такой, плати, мол, сразу за весь день, не прогадаешь.

Антон наконец добрался до телефона, и Дима заметил, как он напрягся. Как тут поступить, как правильно задать вопрос?

\- С работы пишут? Скажи, что у тебя выходной.

\- Можно и так сказать. Бывшие коллеги.

Бывшие.

Есть люди, которые, уходя, оставляют после себя выжженное поле. Когда Дима впервые столкнулся с Денисом лично, он не мог знать, чем все обернется буквально через несколько месяцев. Он даже не был в курсе, что у Антона с этой восходящей звездой проекта, оказывается, бурный роман. Они перекинулись парой дежурных слов, и Ден не сказал ничего оскорбительного, но что-то было в том, как он держался, такое, что Дима внимательно пригляделся и заранее его не одобрил.

Диме предстояло многое узнать - и об Антоне, и о себе. Но постфактум он был уверен, что про Дена все подозревал уже тогда. Как и про то, что у их босса кто-то есть: Хайд, конечно, тщательно прятал свою личную жизнь от посторонних, но, во-первых, на лейбле царила дружеская атмосфера, все более-менее тесно общались и знали, что у кого происходит. А во-вторых, сложно было не заподозрить. Банально, но Антон уже приличное время выглядел счастливым и довольным жизнью. Иногда он залипал в своих мыслях и не слышал, что к нему обращаются. А еще еле сдерживался, чтобы на каждое уведомление телефона не рыпаться проверять, что там пришло, хотя раньше осуждал такое. Дима беззлобно шутил, напоминая, как Антон задалбывал их всех нотациями, что на совещаниях и просто тусах надо уделять внимание собеседникам, и отвлекаться - неуважение. Остальные подхватывали, громче всех смеялся Сережа, но Антону было хоть бы хны.

Пару раз Антон пропадал - якобы ездил в командировки, но с таким лицом в командировки не ездят и апелляции с таким лицом не подают, и уж точно не с таким лицом долго и мучительно пытаются растаможить пятнадцать лишних незадекларированных метров кабеля. К тому же Дима хоть и был очень далек от мира людей в деловых костюмах, подозревал, что бюрократические организации по субботам отдыхают.

Дима знал: хочешь что-то спрятать - оставь на видном месте, но не подозревал, что таким образом можно обвести вокруг пальца даже самого себя. Все кому не лень утверждали, что Хасан пидор - хейтеры в интернете, баттловые соперники, даже нейтральные интервьюеры - и те выражали сомнения в его натуральности, мол, Дима, ты слишком хорош собой, чему ты удивляешься. Упоенно перебирал синонимы для противоестественного совокупления с Ивом Волки, чувствуя безнаказанность - Ваня любимый сын полка, ему ничего не будет, напротив, это Дима потом получит по шапке за шутки про Ванину мамку. Глумился Руслан 13/47: «Хасан! Я знаю, как ты попал в Биг мьюзик: насосал!» Критиковали судьи за слащавость и отсутствие мужественности, но голоса все равно отдавали ему - так о чем переживать? Дима подхватил эту игру - у них все так шутили, в основном добродушно, и не подразумевали под этим ничего относящегося к реальности, атмосфера царила благостная, люди смеялись, так почему бы и нет? Диме нравилось актерствовать, веселить публику, поэтому он выбрал амплуа манерного красавчика и со всеми баттловыми предъявами радостно соглашался. На этом фоне очень просто было шутить про причины особого расположения организаторов, про выигранный финал, и вообще я парень Хайда, что ты мне сделаешь.

Серьезно об отношениях Дима тогда не думал: есть много более интересных вещей, когда ты юн, у тебя куча идей и не хватает часов в сутках, чтобы их воплотить, когда вокруг тебя веселый творческий движ - и когда ты от него устаешь и окунаешься снова в быт; в конце концов, когда ты известен и чертовски привлекателен, и завести интрижку не составляет труда. Словом, в списке достойных внимания вещей всякие романтические чувства хорошо если вообще в этот список входили, и на этом фоне было очень легко прощелкать момент, когда Антон и его жизнь стали занимать в мыслях слишком много места. А еще легче было не задумываться о причинах. Когда Диму нагнало внезапное как ведро ледяной воды за шиворот осознание, было уже поздно что-то менять: он влип.

Но в первый день феста Дима ни о чем таком не думал. В первый день феста участники только съезжались, кто был на расслабоне, кто уставши с дороги, кто суетился с обустройством на турбазе. К вечеру, когда жара спала, народ в основном выполз на пляж погонять мяч и просто познакомиться, пообщаться. Отличная была движуха, позитивная, и Дима лично - непонятно, что его зацепило тогда - завел разговор с этим Денисом, все-таки, интересно было узнать, какой он в жизни, парниша, от которого была в восторге половина оргсостава. Правда ли он такой серьезный и так принципиально воспринимает баттловые конфликты? Оказалось, правда, и ничего плохого в этом не было, наверное, но Дима был максимально далек от такого подхода, и, мэн, ты это серьезно про самый сильный филиал? Забыл, куда приехал? Хаха. Шутка, ну шучу, чего ты, все свои.

Нихуя.

Ден держался корректно, но смотрел с такой смесью брезгливости и нетерпения, что это ошарашивало. Дима попытался сгладить, засмеялся и примиряюще похлопал его по плечу. Ден тут же скинул руку и, развернувшись, поплелся к своей компашке. В футбол он играть не вышел, как не вышел и вечером посидеть у костра. Дима почувствовал себя неловко - у себя дома, блин, какого черта? Однако, какие люди соизволили посетить их скромную обитель, а что не снизошли до плебейских развлечений, так не обессудьте.

Подумаешь, антипатия с первого взгляда, но потом Дима заметил, как с этим «финалистом первого сезона и одним из самых ярких чего-то там» носился Антон; как он старался все рассказать-показать, бегал уточнять про размещение. Дима заметил и не одобрил Дениса еще сильнее.

Антон потом рассказывал, как ему нравились в Денисе целеустремленность, упорство, основательность и преданность своему делу. Дима только хмыкал. Он смотрел на Дениса и видел еще жестокость, вспыльчивость, огромное самомнение и такое же огромное желание идти по головам.

Они вообще много говорили про Дениса первое время. Дима не был в восторге, но терпеливо выслушивал. Денис то, Денис се, в Денисе было что-то такое... (кол в заднице).

Дима недолюбливает Дениса чуть интенсивнее, чем мог бы, и куда интенсивнее, чем Антон, у которого, на это, казалось бы, больше оснований.

\- Нет правых и виноватых, просто не сложилось. Так вышло.

«Так вышло», - говорил Антон. «Вот урод», - думал Дима. Антон, человек мудрый и зрелый, старается не держать ни на кого зла, ведь негативные эмоции разрушают. Прекрасно, замечательно. А еще разрушает безразличие и показательное пренебрежение. Или когда втираются в доверие и разузнают про все слабости, чтобы потом посильнее бить в больные места. Или когда из-за чужого, пустякового на первый взгляд конфликта тебя вычеркивают из жизни, якобы вступившись за оскорбленного друга, а на самом деле найдя удачный момент для предательства. Кем надо быть, чтобы за год сотворить с человеком такое: после их расставания Антон превратился в тень себя прежнего, потерял интерес к творчеству и полностью погрузился в работу и спорт. Они спасали, когда нужно было спрятаться от навязчивых мыслей, но этого было недостаточно.

Диме поначалу приходилось трудно. Он делал все медленно, буквально собирая Антона по кусочкам, не уставая убеждать, что Антон нужен и важен, что - доходило до абсурда, любой, кто видел Антона, сказал бы, что он отлично сложен, но сколько раз Диме пришлось повторить, что Антон привлекателен, что Антона - стареющего неудачника с сомнительными достижениями и миллионом упущенных шансов за спиной - можно полюбить и захотеть быть с ним не из жалости. Но Дима был ласков и настойчив, а главное, не собирался никуда исчезать.

И теперь, когда наконец все наладилось, когда Антон расслабился и почти перестал загоняться, Денису вздумалось объявиться на горизонте, а то как же без него, без него тут никак.

При всей лени, прокрастинации и потере интереса к баттловому движу, отчасти после победы в сезоне, отчасти после отхода от дел Хайда с PLC, выпади возможность, против Дениса Дима бы вышел в круг. Да, ему приелось накручивать себя на негатив, чтобы потом отхуесосить рандомного чувака на потеху толпе, делать музыку было куда приятней, но Чейни - совсем другое дело. На Чейни у Хасана в черновиках лежало полтора раунда, которые он периодически дополнял и переписывал. И плевать на трехлетний перерыв, плевать на утраченный скилл, плевать, что его стиль уже не в моде. Хасан бы вышел в круг, и это была бы его лучшая пантомима. Вот Чейни пытается растянуть на четыре месяца одну, и то не его, пятеру, вот он приходит в бар, а там нет сдачи с пятеры; идет в магазин - а там нет сдачи с пятеры, во всем городе нет сдачи с пятеры, но Дима щедрый и подкинет ему 30 рэ на маршрутку обратно. Шанс, что эпическое противостояние состоится, стремился к нулю, но представлять, как бы это было, доставляло удовольствие.

\- Прикинь, мне Денис сегодня письмо прислал. Он на позапрошлых выходных еще смс писал, я проигнорировал. А теперь снова.

Дима напрягся. С одной стороны, такая открытость радовала. Что греха таить, Дима доверял Антону, но побаивался все равно, мало ли, вдруг Денису в голову взбрело начать сначала, а Антон слишком долго... Короче, его бы напрягло, если бы Антон решил от него скрыть их общение. Но, с другой стороны, он не знал, как реагировать.

\- И что ему надо?

\- Хочет обсудить дела давно минувших дней. Непонятно только, зачем. Он все, что хотел, сказал уже. А что я хотел сказать, его не волновало, а теперь вдруг «важна позиция обеих сторон» и прочее бла-бла-бла, надо же.

\- А - актуальность. Скажи, если у него до сих пор какие-то претензии, пусть на карту их тебе скинет.

Антон рассмеялся. Дима подошел сзади и обнял его за талию, прижавшись к спине.

\- Причем я ведь был в Питере недавно, мог бы спокойно подойти, поговорить, а он расспрашивает, возможно ли нам встретиться. Смешно.

\- Ну ты что, пришел бы он. А вдруг там Мирон, Забэ, Ресторатор, да ему там как мелком от тараканов намазано. Удивительный человек, со всеми пересрался…

\- Ладно тебе, прекрати, - Антон вывернулся из хватки, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать улыбку. - Я скоро поеду в командировку в Питер, думаю, отвечу ему, а там пусть сам решает.

Дима взял его за руки. Сказать или нет? Наверное, лучше сказать.

\- То, что он говорил о тебе, еще раз повторю. Это к тебе не относится, он про себя все. Свои комплексы пытался на тебя перевесить. И сейчас тоже.

\- Мне кажется, он запутался, но...

\- Бля, Антон. Я не знаю, на что мне более похуй, чем на его мотивы, я тебе честно скажу. - Очень хотелось пошутить про миллионы измерений и ни одного мира, где ему не похуй на чувства Дениса, но, наверное, это было лишним, и Дима сдержался.

В день отлета они лениво позавтракали, Дима вызвался отвезти Антона в аэропорт, поцеловал его в машине, потом приобнял на регистрации, большего, увы, позволить себе было нельзя, и "беги уже, минут десять топчемся, а тебе еще выезжать, а выезд здесь в жопе". Бубнеж Антона был таким привычным и даже умилял.

\- Ну и побегу, ну и пожалуйста!

Денис может выкусить.

***

Антон приехал на место и загрузил в сториз фотографию: здание заметное, трудно не узнать, но он еще прикрепил геотег, чтобы наверняка. Игра началась. Антон хмыкнул и вошел внутрь, интересно, через сколько минут Денис примчится делать вид, что проходил мимо совершенно случайно. Он упорный, всегда был таким, всегда своего добивался. Если ему вдруг приспичило выяснить отношения, он достанет тебя из-под земли. Так было с ним, так было с остальными людьми его ближнего круга, это поначалу даже льстило: ты свой, тебя приняли. А иногда это было весьма кстати: один раз он так очень оперативно вытащил Славу из обезьянника, потому что... Антон толком не понял, в чем было дело, кроме очевидного желания не бросать друга в беде. Ден долго объяснял, прерываясь на возмущение: «Как так можно, нет, блядь, ну я как бы ну, а он как бы вот, но, бля, он что бля, этот?!» Из того, что удалось вычленить и сложить в более-менее связное повествование, выходило, будто Слава на гулянке накануне заблевал Дену ванну, но сделал это как-то неуважительно, с особым презрением к его личности и труду, а значит, стоило поговорить о лояльности. Так что, если он так жаждет этой встречи, прибежит как миленький. Да даже если бы после условной договоренности в личке Антон сейчас выложил фотку из какого-нибудь Рима или Будапешта, Ди уже сидел бы в посольстве, горячо убеждая служащих в своих итальяно-венгерских корнях и необходимости срочно вернуться на историческую родину. Или нашел бы безумного изобретателя и сулил громадные инвестиции при условии, что испытание бета-версии телепорта пройдет прямо сейчас и прямо на нем. Верно было и обратное: если Денис не желал его видеть, он исчезал быстро и бесшумно, словно через стены просачивался, и можно было чуть ли не жить в одной квартире и не пересекаться с ним, бесполезно было также расспрашивать у его знакомых: они все поводили плечами и говорили, что объявится, когда захочет, где сейчас – неизвестно. Так что… У Дениса в запасе оставалось часа два.

Управившись с делами, Антон вышел и огляделся по сторонам. Ну конечно: из-за угла показалась знакомая фигура. Денис торопливо докурил сигарету, швырнул в урну бычок и двинулся навстречу. Он то ли мерз, то ли сильно нервничал, отчего дергался и все время порывался то застегнуть куртку, то провести рукой по голове, а потом сам себя обрывал на середине жеста. На секунду у Антона кольнуло в солнечном сплетении фантомом привычной и забытой нежности: как прикосновение перышка, как солнечный зайчик, как отблеск отблеска, как воспоминание о сне.

Руки в карманах - классика, никто не заставляет жать, и далее по тексту, не больно-то и хотелось. Ну привет.

\- Здравствуй, Мистер Хайд. Антон.

Ухмылка еще эта. Переживает, трясется внутри, но вида не показывает, плавали-знаем. Время будто поменяло их местами, что было иронично и немного грустно. Три года назад Ден не хотел слушать никаких аргументов, не хотел Антона больше знать, и невысказанное оседало внутри камнем и тянуло на дно, заставляя думать, что был шанс все исправить, подобрав нужные слова, если бы Антон был достаточно выдержан, достаточно деликатен, достаточно чуток. И все бы стало как прежде. А теперь уже Антону этот разговор был ни к чему, а Дениса наоборот распирало.

\- ...А я вот работаю, дел до пизды, короче, да? Ну а как иначе, команда же, и все... ты за них в ответе, получается, типа, и если у них что-то, проебываются они в хлам, то это как бы ты хуевый выходишь, что недодал, недосмотрел... Да что тебе рассказывать?

\- Не, ты расскажи, до тебя ведь такого ни с кем никогда не случалось.

\- Да ладно, вы с Сережей, типа, я сейчас как-то лучше понимаю, но все равно типа были проблемы и…

\- Мы с Сережей старые уже, мы впали в маразм и не помним, о чем ты.

Господи, и зачем это сейчас было? Антон по привычке начал заводиться, но лучше было выдохнуть и не начинать. Он здесь не за этим. Денис здесь не за... А чего он хочет-то?

\- Прости, зря начал, - Антон примирительно выставил вперед руки. - Ты чего хочешь-то?

\- Я хочу поговорить. О той ситуации. Много мудацкого было, типа, с обоих сторон, до сих пор не укладывается, ты хотел отдать филиал Корифею ебаному, не, так он нормальный, но бля... но и я перегибал, наверное, да я точно перегибал. Некоторые вещи, бля, я как бы не это имел в виду, а просто, я хотел их сказать в тот момент и сказал. Забей, хуйню спорол. Я хуй знает, надо как бы... расставить все точки типа, да? Без этого невозможно начать новое. Новый этап. Топчешься на месте и никак, застрял будто. Ты как вообще?

Вдруг посетила смутная догадка, откуда у Дениса столько энтузиазма. Камон, Ден три года не хотел его видеть и слышать, а тут вдруг прорвало. Надо проверить.

\- У меня все хорошо, правда. Я не злюсь.  
Эта встреча, промозглая погода, дурацкий район, где некуда упасть и в спокойной обстановке посидеть, можно только пойти к набережной или ближайшей станции метро - и туда, и туда путь неблизкий. Они двинулись к набережной. Все было неправильно. Как и их история в целом. Антон посмотрел на Дениса, тот уставился на него с недоверием.

\- Я искренне рад за тебя. Я рад, что ты нашел силы разобраться в себе и решить свои проблемы. Это большой шаг.

Денис удивленно вскинул брови. В кармане куртки звякнул телефон. Потом.

\- И я хочу, чтобы в конечном итоге тебе стало легче. Чтобы ты был счастлив. Правда. Но Денис, ты не совсем так понял суть...

\- Ты о чем? - снова этот непонимающий взгляд исподлобья.

\- Письма по заданию психотерапевта пишутся не для того, чтобы передать их адресату. Это твой диалог с самим собой. Каждый раз, когда ты обращаешься в прошлое - мысленно, и начинаешь думать, а что, если здесь бы вот так, а здесь эдак, ты разговариваешь с самим собой. И письма - такой способ как бы из ситуации выйти, довести ее до конца и отпустить. Не надо вмешивать в это реальных людей, пожалуйста. Ты говоришь не с ними, их давно здесь нет. Это голоса в твоей голове. Лучше распечатай и сожги, а присылать не надо, у меня пока еще нет дома с камином, мне негде. Ты пойми, я тебя давно простил. Я понимаю, у тебя были какие-то свои обстоятельства, свои сомнения, головняки, это уже не имеет значения все. Прекрати себя грызть, Денис. Отпускай.

\- Ты... Кто тебе ...- Денис прятал руки в карманы и явно пребывал в растерянности.

\- Да просто угадал, расслабься. Ничего мне никто не сливал, ткнул пальцем в небо. Серьезно, Ден, ты молодец, что начал. И тот, кто тебя сподвиг, вероятно? У тебя ведь кто-то появился, да?

Антон прищурился. Было любопытно, угадал ли он на этот раз.

\- Да, да. Она замечательная. Я за тебя тоже рад, если что. И спасибо. - Денис улыбнулся.

\- Да не за что. Бывай.

\- Бывай.

И развернулся обратно к метро. Времени было полно; Антон решил еще немного прогуляться, вышел к воде, долго смотрел на мост. Достал телефон.

«Представляешь, оказывается, на земле есть вид деревьев, которые росли еще при динозаврах! Мир удивителен!»

Ответить.

«Я тоже скучаю ♡»

Отправить.

Теперь пора было в отель и собирать вещи, а там уже думать, как скоротать несколько часов до самолета.


End file.
